


Meeting his parents

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto and Sayaka have been a couple for a while. The other day, they decided that they should introduce each other to their families. Given the circumstances of Sayaka's home life, it only felt natural to start with Makoto's family.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Meeting his parents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why The Streams Are Bitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960530) by [YoungMrKusuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma). 



> I'm complete trash when it comes to Naezono. I understand why it's not the most popular pairing, as Sayaka is an overall divisive character.   
> I just happen to like Sayaka for ther "Girl next door" vibe.   
> Aside from that, I do find her and Makoto adorable as a couple.

"Remember, Makoto. Slow breaths, okay?"

Komaru sat in front of her brother, on his bed, trying to calm him down. Despite usually being comfortable with his girlfriend, there is something scary about officially coming out as a couple.   
He still remembers how terrified he was when they came out to the rest of Class 78. Luckily, everyone was supportive.

Or in Byakuya's case, at least indifferent.

You would expect the second time to be a lot easier, until you consider the fact that your parents are often the ones to "decide" if you should be together.   
If they don't like your date, that can easily be the final nail in the coffin.

Now, Makoto's parents are cool with most things. He still can't drop his fear that they will dislike Sayaka in some way.   
Maybe they will only see her as another shallow idol singer.   
Maybe they will find her quirky moments inappropiate.   
Maybe she will lose control of her psychic powers and kill- oh wait, she doesn't actually have any powers, scratch that. 

This is why Komaru has spent the last few minutes attemping to rid him of these thoughts.  
"Thanks, sis.", Makoto says before inhaling deeply. 

*DING DONG*

"Oh! That must be her. I should go and open the door. Again, thank you, Komaru."  
"No problem, Romeo~", the younger sister said with a grin.

Makoto rolled his eyes before getting up from his bed. As helpful as Komaru is, she just has to joke around.

He went to the main entrance and opened the door.

"Hiya~ I'm here now!", Sayaka said greeting her boyfriend, sporting her signature smile.   
"Oh, hi. You're kinda early, my mom is still cooking dinner, and dad's still at work. Please, come in." the lucky student replied, managing to keep his cool.  
"Oh... right. Well, it's ok! We can wait for a while!". The idol's eyes briefly fell to the ground, before going back to her usual, happy self.

An adult woman came out from the kitchen. Her face immediately lit up when she saw the unfamiliar, yet somewhat familiar girl.  
"Hello! You must be Sayaka, if I remember correctly." She rushed up to said girl, grabbing her hand.

"Yes, that's right. You must be Mrs. Naegi." she shook the woman's hand in response.

"Please, just call me Miyuki. As I heard this charming boy say," she looked at Makoto before continuing: "We'll eat in a while. You can say hi to Komaru. She'd love to meet you."  
While the last sentence was true, Miyuki didn't know just how true it was.

Makoto looked at his mom in embarassment before turning to Sayaka. "Oh right! Let's go upstairs, then. I've told you about her before, right?"  
Sayaka nodded, before answering "Ah, yes. Mind leading the way?"

When they came up, Komaru was reading a manga book. Something about four girls playing music. Very fitting, considering their guest.  
As soon as she looked up from the page, she froze in awe. While Makoto did tell her who he was dating, it was still a shock to see her favorite singer in person.

"Well, Komaru. Here she is." Makoto gestured to the bluenette at his side. 

The younger girl could at first only muster a squeak while giving an expression similar to a deer in the headlights. A few seconds later, she came back to reality.  
"Ohmygosh! It's actually you! Hi Sayaka!"  
Well, maybe not. The girl was half-speaking, half-hyperventilating.

"I did tell you that she's a huge fan.", Makoto stated dryly. Technically he was a bigger fan, given their relationship. However, since they've known each other since they were kids he was somewhat calmer around her.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! As he said, I'm a fan." Komaru managed to speak more coherently now.

Sayaka let out a small giggle. "Don't worry! Most people tend to act like that around me. I'm used to it." In an attempt to console the girl, she let out her hand.   
Komaru greeted her happily, before a man showed up from downstairs. 

"Hey kids! Oh, who do we have here?", the man asked in a semi-joking tone.

Komaru was quick to react: "You don't remember, dad? We planned to have Makoto's new girlfriend here today."  
"Hi Here Today! I'm dad!" the man laughed fondly, before continuing: "I'm just pulling your leg. The name was Sayaka, correct? I'm Kappei."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Naegi." Sayaka once again lost her smile, if only for a moment. "Oh, I mean Kappei."   
The man was oblivious to the sudden expression. "Well, the food is done, so let's go downstairs and eat, shall we?" 

During the dinner, Kappei and Miyuki were informed about who Sayaka really was.  
"Oh my, I didn't realise that you were the same Sayaka as on TV!" the mother said to the students of Hope's Peak.   
The father added his opinion: "Now that I think about it, it really makes sense. Makoto and Komaru are fans of you, after all."

Sayaka nodded understanding, before asking with a cheeky grin. "Let me guess, you assumed that my title "Ultimate Pop Sensation" just meant that I could sing?"  
The parents looked at each other before nodding. "How did you know?"  
Makoto decided to chime in. "Haven't I told you? She has psychic powers."

Komaru joined her parents in the "Confused look"-club, before Makoto and Sayaka burst out laughing.  
When they calmed down, the idol elaborated. "I'm sorry, I just have good intuition. It's something that I love teasing people with."  
The three family members joined in on the laughing after realising what was going on.

Suddenly, Sayaka jerked up as a vibrating sound was heard. She looked down at her pocket.  
"I am so sorry, but I have to take this." She had a mixed look of excitement and fear.  
"Yes, it's fine! You never know if it's important.", Kappei pointed out.

"Thank you." She answered the call and quickly left the room. 

A few minutes later, she returned, with a look of dissapointment. "Sorry about that. It was my dad."  
"Oh... is everything alright?" Makoto asked with concern.  
"It's nothing too different. He has to work extra, and won't be coming home tonight."  
Makoto gave a silent look at the rest of his family. He has told them about her family life, when they asked if he shouldn't visit her first.   
They all understood what he was implying with his look, that it's best to leave her alone about this. 

Komaru decided to break the heavy atmosphere. "So, how is it at Hope's Peak? I was wondering about it when you mentioned your title."

Still somewhat sad, Sayaka answered: "I like it there. Most people are nice, the teachers are competent. Most importantly, I met a certain luckster again~" she looked at the Ultimate Lucky Student.  
Miyuki intervened: "Oh right, that reminds me. Makoto, what does that title actually mean? I mean, you have gotten into a fair share of accidents during your life."  
"Wasn't it some kind of lottery?", Komaru asked.

Makoto explained to them. "Every year, they have said lottery across entire Japan. Apparently, Hope's Peak believe that the people who get said lottery have a certain "quality". At least, that's what I remember them saying.  
Sayaka added the following: "I don't think their research is going anywhere though. Last year's Lucky Student is... strange, to say the least." She shuddered at the memories of said person, if only as a joke. 

*A FEW HOURS LATER*   
The Naegi family, plus Sayaka, decided to watch some TV after dinner, as a chance to further bond. Besides, two certain lovebirds didn't want to separate just yet.   
While going through the channels, they stopped at the sports channel after hearing the announcer:

"And it's another homrerun by Kuwata! It's a win by 110-37!"

"You know that guy?", Komaru asked.  
"Yeah, he's in our class.", Makoto was visibly happy so see his friend continue with baseball. "When we started this year, he had almost given up on baseball. I'm glad that he's found his passion again."  
Sayaka suddenly got all pouty. "I still can't believe that you two are so close." She turned to Komaru before adding: "He found an interest in punk rock, and wanted me to work with him."   
The three teens heard chuckles from behind them. Turning around, they discovered that Miyuki and Kappei found the conversation entertaining.   
"You two already sound like an old married couple!" this was enough to make Makoto blush in an instant. 

After a while, Sayaka looked at a nearby clock. Sighing, she said: "Well, I want to thank you for a great evening. I should return home now."  
Miyuki felt bad for the poor girl. She couldn't let her return to an empty house. "Wouldn't you want to stay for the night?"  
Sayaka's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you're okay with that?"  
This time, Kappei answered. "Well, you two are dating. I don't see anything wrong with that."  
Sayaka had an idea as to why they offered her to stay, but pushed the thought away. "Okay, yeah. I'd like to stay."   
Makoto had a question. "Wait, where are you going to sleep?"   
Even Komaru had to supress a laugh. Her brother could truly be dense at times like this. She leaned in close to break the news.   
"They mean your room.", she wispered.   
Makoto was lucky that he wasn't drinking anything, or else he would do a spit take. 

*LATE AT NIGHT*

As they agreed, Sayaka would stay in Makoto's bed. Because she didn't bring any nightwear, she had to borrow one of his shirts and sweatpants. Of course, she intended to return them by next morning.

Laying close to each other in the same bed, there was a level of awkwardness. A healthy scent of pheromones was permeating the room which, while pleasant, was an reminder that   
there are two hormone-addled tennagers in one bed. How could this not be awkward?

"Again, thank you for letting me borrow these clothes.", Sayaka said, trying to break the tension. She really enjoyed how soft they were.   
"Oh, thanks.", he answered. Despite the situation, he was happy that she was happy.   
What he didn't expect was the sudden embrace from her.

Pulling him closer into a hug, Sayaka wispered in his ear.  
"I love you. Do you know that."

"Yes, I know." Makoto let out a small laugh. 

They slowly fell asleep, embraced in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this fic is inspired by YoungMrKusuma's "Why The Streams Are Bitter", where Toko is the one that visit Makoto's family, instead of Sayaka. I think that I managed to use the "this work is a remix" feature correctly, but if not, I've at least explained it here.  
> To be honest, the only major similarity is that Makoto invites his girlfriend (who happens to have personal issues) to his home, but that's about it. 
> 
> Also yes, I headcanon that Makoto and Leon are best buds. It probably stems from the fact that Leon is my favorite character. Yes, I know that I have strange character preferences.
> 
> Fun fact: The names I used for the parents are the first names of their respective japanese voice actors. The more you know~


End file.
